Manon a Marguerite:Valor
by skadi9107
Summary: Hannibal x OC . Marguerite parece una mujer inteligente y educada, con una perfecta fachada de frialdad causada por un incidente traumático reciente en su tranquila vida. Sin embargo, a veces el dolor no puede ser olvidado y se requiere de ayuda. Es aquí donde el buen Doctor Lecter entra como siquiatra y amigo , pero...es realmente Marguerite lo que aparenta?
1. Chapter 1: Fouette en tournantt

Capítulo 1: La Traviata

El salón es esplendoroso, amplio y decorado exquisitamente al estilo neoclásico. Hay estatuas de ángeles y de bellas mujeres de largo cabello y gestos dramáticos. Todos hablan al mismo tiempo en pequeños grupos y Marguerite parece estar de buen humor, algo muy extraño en ella desde aquel terrible día en que casi fue asesinada. Llama al camarero y le pide otra copa de champagne, el que cada vez sube más y más a su cabeza haciendo que sus mejillas se tornen rosadas en medio de su piel de vainilla. Esa noche todo era calma, la ópera había estado preciosa, y como siempre, había llorado al escuchar el aria "Addio del Passato" con una pequeña caja de pañuelos en sus manos, sollozando al sentir que esa música le llegaba al corazón como ninguna otra cosa lo hacía. Mientras estaba en el palco había notado a un hombre miraba no al espectáculo, sino a su palco. Le miró a través de los gemelos, tenía alrededor de 50 años y una expresión algo fría en el rostro que le pareció un tanto desagradable. Su amigo Sebastian le dijo en voz baja:

_-veo que le has puesto el ojo al Dr. Lecter…tienes buen gusto querida…_

_-¿Qué? Yo…no, él ha estado mirando hace rato hacia acá…¿Le conoces?_

_-Si, lo he visto innumerables veces en Europa…un tipo muy encantador…es siquiatra, ya sabes , muy educado y todo eso…_

_-Pues no lo parece, más bien me da algo de miedo…_

_-Ay Maggie, no seas tan desconfiada de todo el mundo- le respondió a la mujer tocándole el brazo de forma fraterna-anda, sigue mirando al escenario que te vas a perder la muerte de Violetta…_

Ahora, entre esa multitud y el ruido, y además enfrascada en su conversación con su amigo, había olvidado a aquel hombre extraño hasta que de pronto éste apareció como si alguien le hubiese estado llamando telepáticamente.

_-¡Dr. Lecter!- Exclamó Sebastian contento- que bueno es verle otra vez, acérquese por favor, quiero presentarle a mi mejor amiga , Marquerite Alphonsine Mercier.-agrega Sebastian indicando a Marguerite, quien parecía más pálida que de costumbre. Querida mía, este es el doctor Hannibal Lecter…_

_-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita…-dice Hannibal tomándole la mano y besándola delicada y caballerosamente_

_-El gusto es mío, …-dice ella sonriendo, impresionada de que alguien aún saludara de esa forma tan "anticuada"_

_-¿Ha disfrutado usted la ópera , Mademoiseille Mercier? –pregunta Hannibal intentando conversar con ella_

_-Sí, muchisímo…aunque si debo ser franca, prefiero a Caballe, como Violetta…_

_-oh, veo que tenemos a una conocedora aquí…-dice el doctor bebiendo champagne-le vi a usted llorar de emoción casi al final del tercer acto…¿se considera una mujer de ardientes pasiones como lo es Violetta Valeri?_

_Marguerite queda algo pasmada ante las "insolentes" palabras del doctor , pero se apresura a responder:_

_-me temo que sí, aunque en esta época las mujeres de corazón "ardiente" como yo debemos fingir ser frías para no parecer débiles o estúpidas…_

_-pues me parecería una crueldad hacer de usted una mujer fría …o hacerla parecer estúpida…como dice usted…-dice Lecter casi devorándola con la mirada, pero de una forma tan sutil que solo ella lo nota_

Marguerite de pronto siente fuego dentro de sí, aquel hombre que no conocía había notado que no era una mujer de hielo como aparentaba con su porte majestuoso y su mirada indiferente, sino que con sólo observarla apenas unos momentos, había descubierto que era en realidad "puro corazón".

Sebastian notó que algo estaba pasando allí, así que le pidió a una señorita cercana que también conocía bailar con él el vals, y así dejar al doctor y a su amiga en paz.

_-quiere usted bailar conmigo?-pregunta Lecter amable y ofreciendo su brazo_

_-ehm…si, por qué no? Aunque debo decirle que desde mi accidente no soy muy buena bailarina…-dice ella algo avergonzada _

_-¿accidente? –pregunta el doctor, dándose cuenta por la expresión de la mujer que aquella palabra era un eufemismo para otra situación más penosa_

Marguerite era muy alta,de casi un metro y ochenta centímetros, llevaba el cabello negro azabache en un peinado simple pero hermoso lleno de bucles al más puro estilo del siglo 19. Su figura era bastante esbelta , pero algo había de "reloj de arena" en sus formas , algo femenino y al mismo tiempo saludable. Su rostro era un tanto alargado , con los pómulos ligeramente marcados . Sus ojos, grandes y un poco rasgados, tenían bello color negro como su cabello y sus cejas, arqueadas , diríase casi traviesas. Su nariz era fina y algo recta, y su boca era regular con unos labios rosados. Llevaba esa noche un vestido color palo de rosa de corte imperio, que la hacía ver como una extraña aparición surrealista.


	2. Chapter 2: pas de chat

*hola a todos espero les guste este fic, empecé a ver la serie y pues se me vino a la mente de pronto, no quiero ser pretenciosa, solo quiero compartir algo de mi locura con ustedes ;)*

-Si, bueno, no un accidente como tal…sino más bien, un altercado grave…-dice ella bajando un poco la mirada mientras avanza hacia la pista de baile

-no me gustaría presionarla a hablar de algo desagradable…pero soy siquiatra, y sé cómo tratar estos temas…parece ser que aún le afecta bastante…-dice el doctor tomándola de la cintura y haciéndola avanzar , guiándola al compás de la música embriagante y cálida.

-créame que los siquiatras y yo no congeniamos en ese sentido, fui a dos en Italia y a otros 2 en Suiza, pero son tan…no sé…no quiero usar una palabra grosera ni ofenderlo Dr. Lecter…-le dice algo arrepentida de tener la lengua tan filosa

-hmmm…-responde el doctor reflexivo-"qué mujer tan extraña eres , Marguerite…podría comerte a ti y a tu tórrido corazón aquí mismo"-pensó para sí mientras le sonreía –quiero proponerle algo –dice al fin mientras bailan sin prisa entre medio de los invitados-¿qué le parece venir a mi consulta? Me gusta poder ayudar a personas como usted, tan bien educadas…elegantes…

Hannibal podía sentir el aroma a manzana y jazmín de la piel de la joven mujer , y debajo de ese perfume de frasco, podía sentir ese aroma de mujer atormentada , casi agónica. ¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido? Aquel aroma se interponía como una barrera, pero el parecía no temerle, sino al contrario.

-Dr. Lecter es usted un caballero como pocos se ven estos días…-dice Marguerite suspendida entre los brazos del doctor al bailar –yo…no quisiera ser una molestia ni echar a perder su agenda…-"qué tipo tan seductor es …"-piensa ella

-no no no, permítame ayudarle, y para que vea que mis intenciones son buenas, no le cobraré nada…-dice el doctor haciéndola girar despacio, sintiendo como el corazón de Marguerite se agita cada vez más

-no, yo no puedo aceptar, lo lamento…Adiós, doctor, fue un placer conocerlo-dice ella sonrojándose , tratando de no rechazar la oferta tan tajantemente. Al decir esto, se suelta de Hannibal y corre por el salón a gran velocidad con sus zapatos de fiesta, saliendo hacia el hall y luego hacia la plaza del palacete.

Sebastian ve a su amiga correr y le dice a Lecter:

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Pensé que todo iba bien…

-Su amiga necesita algo de ayuda, señor von Stade…si usted me permite , me gustaría visitarla en su residencia particular…

-ehm…pero, ¿le ha dicho usted algo? No la veo tan asustada desde su "accidente"-dijo el joven recalcando la ultima palabra

-pues, no, solo le ofrecí mi ayuda como terapeuta…no quise asustarla, a veces puedo ser un poco…insistente…-respondió Hannibal-algo me dice que Marguerite sufre de estrés postraumático, lo cual es una pena, es una mujer realmente …interesante y realmente quiero ayudarla –agregó entre convencido y actuando

Sebastian mira con simpatía al elegante doctor y, sacando una pluma, anota la dirección y teléfono de Marguerite en una pequeña servilleta de coctel.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Von Stade, le prometo que no se arrepentirá-dice Lecter con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Le advierto algo Dr. Lecter, Marguerite es una mujer muy sensible…es artista, hace clases de arte clásico en la universidad de Maryland…tiene mucha imaginación y es propensa a estar impasible…por favor le ruego que no le haga daño-dice el joven con una pasión que le hace pensar que tal vez el sentimiento no era sólo amistad, sino un intenso amor romántico por la mujer

-no se preocupe usted , ella estará en las mejores manos….-respondió el doctor apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sebastian en señal de buena fe

Mientras tanto, Marguerite conduce su auto como una lunática en el camino hacia la ruta principal mientras trata de poner las cosas en orden dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué se creía ese hombre? Primero espiando hacia su palco y luego ofreciéndole terapias, ¡qué insolente! Y al mismo tiempo…qué encantador y misterioso era aquel hombre alto de acento extraño y voz grave. No, no podía dejarse llevar por algo asi, ya no era una niña, casi tenía treinta años. Pero por otro lado, parecía un buen doctor… ¿y si iba a su consulta? No, no después de lo maleducada que había sido con él…seguramente había dado la impresión de ser una completa imbécil y ya no podía hacer nada.

Continuó conduciendo tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo, así que se detuvo a un lado del camino sabiendo que no era seguro a esa hora. Pone sus manos en el volante, y da un largo suspiro de impotencia. Su vida había sido un desastre desde aquel día fatal, cuando su ex novio la encontró al fin en Moscú en una muestra de arte y casi la convierte en brocheta delante de todos los invitados. Si no fuera por sus habilidades para la auto defensa no hubiese sobrevivido. Cada día pensaba en aquella noche, cada hora de su vida, y al dormir solo podía soñar con su rostro maniático amenazándola y empujándola.

Ya no podía salir tranquila de su casa, a cada minuto miraba hacia atrás por si había alguien siguiéndola, y sólo confiaba en sus amigos mas cercanos. ¿Estaba dispuesta a abrirse ante un desconocido, siendo que no pudo hacerlo con otros sicólogos? Enciende de nuevo el motor y conduce despacio hacia su hogar, donde el cansancio la vence y al fin puede dormir…


	3. Chapter 3: arabesque

Retomé la historia, ta que al parecer hay gente leyéndola . Gracias a los que siguen el fanáticos, espero no defraudarlos y lamento no haber posteado en tanto tiempo, terminé la universidad hace poco y se me hizo un lío. Y espero no les moleste algún error por ahí, la tablet es difícil de complacer

Ahora si, capítulo, cámaras, acción!

Capítulo 3: Arabesuqe

Marguerite durmió plácidamente esa noche. La champaña había ejercido un efecto relajante sobre cada uno de sus músculos, haciéndola caer en el más profundo y reparador sueño. ¿habían sido toda la fiesta, el baile y las miradas un sueño también? Eso pensó por un momento mientras se estiraba en su enorme cama king size tratando de quitarse la flojera post fiesta de encima. Se tocó el rostro y recordó que no había tenido tiempo de quitarse el maquillaje, tenia la máscara de ojos y la sombra mezclados en una no muy agradable pasta viscosa. Se levantó perezosamente , avanzó hacia el espejo y se contempló en él. Qué noche más extraña y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Tal fue su abstracción del mundo real, que no notó el dolor en su pierna al bailar vals, ni tampoco sintió asco al encontrarse cerca del doctor Lecter, lo cual, meditándolo más profundamente era algo muy peculiar considerando que no soportaba a ningún hombre a menos de 30 centímetros luego de lo que pasó, a menos que fuera su padre o alguno de sus pocos amigos.

Luego de quitarse el maquillaje fiestero de encima, bajó la escalera despacio y abrió la puerta para recoger el periódico, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que junto con el periódico había un paquete pequeño rectangular y color dorado , envuelto con un listón de seda blanco.

_-¿ Qué es esto?_ _No recuerdo haber encargado algo_\- pensó Marguerite levantando la caja, que era liviana, como si contuviera algo comestible.

Al abrir la caja, descubrió que eran cannoli, perfectamente ordenados y que olían delicioso. Miró sigilosa hacia ambos lados de la calle, para ver si su "admirador" aún se hallaba cerca, pero no pudo divisar a nadie sospechoso. Entró y puso la caja encima de la mesa, sacó un plato grande de un cajón y puso el contenido de la caja en él. Al mirar el fondo de la caja se dio cuenta de que había un sobre con una nota dentro. Curiosa, lo abrió rápidamente pensando que había sido Friederick quien le estaba jugando una broma.

_"Buenos días Marguerite_

_Quiero disculparme por cualquier cosa que le haya dicho anoche y que le molestó. No debí insistir preguntándole acerca de aquel asunto. Le envío un maravilloso desayuno que espero disfrute. Le recomiendo además un café bien fuerte para acompañarlo. _

_Por último deseo invitarla a una cena en mi casa esta misma noche. No es un gran evento, algo más bien íntimo, y me gustaría que pudiera asistir. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá...mi dirección esta anotada en el reverso de la tarjeta_

_La espero a las 8_

_Saludos cordiales_

_Hannibal Lecter "_

_\- ¡Sebas le diste mi dirección al doctor Lecter- _ exclamó Marguerite en el teléfono mientras comía cannoli

_-pero pero ...Se la di con buena intención , yo...eh...dijo que quería hablar solamente...¿Qué pasó? - _respondió el joven algo confundido

_\- me envió cannoli...a mi casa! Y me ha invitado a una cena esta noche! Está bien, te admito que me agrada y que es un hombre encantador, pero ya tuve una experiencia muy fea con George y no quiero más problemas...anoche casi me lanzaste a sus brazos,¡ por dios en qué estaba pensando soy una idiota! No se que hacer, sentí algo tan...intenso cuando bailé con él...era como...como si sólo mirándome hubiese descubierto todo de mi...- _replicó la mujer mientras continuaba comiendo

\- _entonces anda! Apuesto a que será aún más intenso...si sabes a que me refiero_ \- dijo el hombre en tono burlón

_\- ja- ja, deberías dedicarte a cómico ...eres tan buen bromista...sabes qué? Iré. Sólo para matar mi curiosidad. -dijo ella- este es el mejor cannoli que he comido en toda mi vida , si lo hizo él, y así parece, tengo que probar el resto de su comida._..- agregó

_-ya es hora de que dejes ese miedo a salir , ya verás que todo estará bien...él jamás te haría daño...maldición voy tarde al trabajo, hablamos , un beso te adoro-_ respondió Sebastian

\- adiós, hablamos , yo también tengo clase en un par de horas...un abrazo cuidate- dijo la mujer colgando el teléfono y yendo en dirección a la cocina

_Aún me falta el café -_ pensó Marguerite entusiasmada

Mientras tanto, el doctor Lecter esperaba que todo resultara como había planeado. Ya quería ver a Marguerite vestida de seda , con las costillas abiertas como alas y él, sacando y devorando su corazón de artista apasionada. Casi podía saborear su enigmático aroma, mezclado con el jazmín y la manzana de su perfume. Al bailar y hablar con ella sintió la bestia más viva que nunca dentro de sí. Por la mañana decidió poner su estrategia a andar y comenzar su día atendiendo. Sin embargo, la imagen no lo abamdonaba. Tal fue la intensidad de la visión, que Helen, su paciente de las 10 lo sacó bruscamente de su distracción:

-¿ doctor Lecter? ¿Está bien? Le dije que no era buena contando historias, lo estoy aburriendo

\- disculpe usted Helen...ha sido una tontería, por favor continúe ...es importante que me relate todos los detalles del accidente...

Y así continuó el día, entre paciente y paciente, hasta que a las 6, el doctor se retiró de la consulta expectante a lo que pasaría esa noche..¿sería más fuente su apetito? , ¿o su curiosidad por saber qué ocultaba Marguerite?


End file.
